Last chance
by Bakura Apeiron
Summary: This is Naruto's last chance to save Sasuke, in the edge of the war with all the resposabilites will he finally confront his friend to death or will he sacrifice many to save him. SasuNaru ratted T for safety.
1. In the eye of the Hurricane

_It's been a long time since they saw each other, the Ninja war was going too well, if it's true that it's suspected that Kabuto is dead, there's no recon in Madara neither Sasuke, and things were too quiet like in the eye of the hurricane. Naruto grew impatient to find his soul mate._

Shikamaru's team along with Sakura and Naruto were in a mission, they were to search for more information regarding Akatsuki that according with Kabuto's journal should be hide in one of Orochimaru's hideout.

The team had stopped to rest and started searching for a nice place for the camp, when Sakura and Naruto started arguing, when Naruto proposed to search for anything that could point them to Sasuke.

In that moment Shikamaru took his backpack and took out a notebook and started taking notes when the discussion started.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" Ino asked.

"I'm counting who says more times if Hinata: Na… Naruto-kun or Naruto: Sasuke"

"Sasuke this, Sasuke the other, Sasuke here, Sasuke there, Sasuke, Sasuke and more Sasuke" Naruto angrily said.

"Yep, with this Naruto takes over the lead again" Shikamaru said happily.

"That only count as one" Choji tried.

"Are you betting?" Ino tried to seem disgusted.

"He's not a criminal dattebayo" Naruto screamed.

"Yea" answered Shikamaru and Choji without problem.

"I bet 4000 yens for Naruto" Ino immediately searched for her coin purse.

"The counting finish in New Year" Shikamaru explained "Only Hokage-sama, Kiba and Choji bedded for Hinata" then laughed "the fools, they are all losers"

"I didn´t know Naruto was so gay, it's unfair" Choji said.

Then they decided to go search for anything could get them away from there: water, wood, food, whatever. The fight continued between Naruto and Sakura.

"He tried to kill me!" Sakura said offended.

"He didn´t mean it ttebayo" Naruto answered.

"How the hell He couldn't… bah. Naruto enough, Snap it out!"

"What…?" The face of Naruto was clueless.

"You know what I'm talking about, dammit even Sai knows it! SAI! Naruto for God's sake!" Sakura remarked that even the feeling less and social fail ninja found out by himself.

"I don't know what are you talk-"

"Naruto… I'm sorry I'm the one who have to tell you this: SASUKE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Sakura said slowly.

"Wha… Wha… What?!" Now Naruto's face was priceless "Sakura-chan only because I didn't want to go out with you, that doesn't mean I'm gay ttebayo"

"And your endless search for Sasuke?"

"He's my best friend in the whole world! And He needs me" but then He quickly corrected "Needs us"

"He's not even longer threatened by Orochimaru! Back then it was understandable but now?!"

"Did you forget?" Naruto said as it was the most evident thing in the world "The whole world is against him and only God knows what are Akatsuki's malevolent plans against him ttebayo"

"That's because He dared to attack each Kage of every country"

"But He didn't mean it ttebayo"

"He had killed!"

"Danzou, Orochimaru, Deidara, Itachi"

"OK point for Naruto" Sakura thought "But… listen Naruto when we tried to rescue him from Orochimaru it was OK, but when we find out about Orochimaru's death, What reason was there to keep chasing him? He may have been you friend but it was 3 years ago! How long were you two together for this "bond" to be so strong eh? 3 years and He never did really seem to care. Then why?"

"I promised you dattebayo"

"I don't longer want him back! How much you have trained, thought, cried for him? Dammit you even passed out for thinking of him! Ah! And let's not forget when you went all martyr with those clouds village ninjas and when you cried and begged in front of Raikage for him and…" Sakura was stopped.

"That doesn´t mean anything ttebayo" Naruto yielded.

"And what does this mean? What are all of these AMV that I found in your iPhone with Sasuke and you together?"

"I don't know…" but this time Sakura cut him.

"Distance, Diver, Blue Bird, Sha la la, Seishun Kyousoukyoku" Sakura started.

"That doesn't mean anything dattebayo and stop breaking the four wall ttebayo!"

"Naruto I'm gonna tell you this ok, pay attention… He didn't mean THAT kiss"

"Those" Naruto corrected her.

"What? Never mind, Naruto you are self-destructing you. Stop it!"

Shikamaru and his team came back with the stuff for the camp and saw with disgust that their partners were still fighting. Shikamaru asked before arriving with them "By the way why Sai didn't come?"

"You don't know?" Ino exclaimed "He has quitted of being ninja"

"What?" Choji exclaimed with incredulity.

"Yea, after the fortune He did with his books, Why to continue working as an Ambu, Tsunade-sama frequently asks him for lending" informed Ino.

"His books?" Shikamaru said with a gesture.

"Well actually his doujinshis. Haven't you guys heard about them, they are all over Konoha and He started exporting to Sunagakure. The last one is a SasuNaru story in an alternative world when they are in high school, and they are rivals but they have a secret crush" Ino explained.

"But… that's stupid! Does that actually sell?" Shikamaru asked.

"Pretty much" Ino answered.

"Oi guys, stop that now, we must be ready for the morning" Shikamaru ordered to the other two.

"Shikamaru stay out of this" Naruto yelled at him.

"Naruto if you don't remember I'm the leader of this team and that was an order" Shikamaru said without anger but firm.

Sakura only retired to her tent and Naruto went away saying he was going for water.

After a long absence Naruto finally made it back to the camping with nothing but tiring, He went to the other tent, it was Shikamaru and Choji's turn to maintain guard, he didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

"Surrender Nine tails, you have been defeated and any of your jutsus will work anymore" Madara pushed Naruto who fall to the ground.

Naruto's partners were slaughtered among the field and He didn't know if there were even survivors "Sasuke…" Naruto left out a little cry "I'll never see you again"

"You're the last jinchuriki to capture, my dream will finally become true" Tobi said while approaching, kicking Zetsu's inert body aside "It's a shame I had to sacrifice Zetsu, but after this is done there wasn't any longer use for him"

"I think that our agreement finish here Madara" Sasuke appeared from behind.

"Sasuke? I thought you have gone to destroy Konoha"

"Change of plans"

"Well I think you should reconsider it, now it's your opportunity to…"

"Why does everybody try to use me? Don't they realize I'm the one using them instead?" Sasuke said tired.

"So… What do you intend to do?"

"Kill you"

Madara laughed "And you think that's just gonna be that easy"

"You don't stand a chance"

"Only because I just fought Naruto? You shouldn't underestimate me"

"Because I know the face of God" Madara thought that Sasuke was in crack "And I also know his name"

"Seems you finally lost it" Madara smiled under his mask.

"I cannot allow you hurt Naruto. Ninja art: Kishimoto's plot" Sasuke realized some seals and Madara fell dead.

"Sasuke you… saved me dattebayo" Naruto was blushing "Why?"

"Naruto get away from him!" Sakura screamed trying to reach the boy.

"No, really, did no one note a great change in "I want to kill my brother" and "I want to avenge my brother"? C'mon guys did you all really fall for it?" when seeing that no one answered, Sasuke said angrily "Just… How stupid do you think I am?"

"But… I don't understand I thought you wanted me dead ttebayo"

"You never change Usuratonkachi, always an idiot" Sasuke answered while searching approaching to the boy "Why do you think I followed Orochimaru?"

"Because you searched for power ttebayo?" Naruto tried.

"Correct, power to kill my brother, for so many reasons, and power to protect you" Naruto fiercely blushed again but He still didn't understand "Why do you think I joined Akatsuki? But to destroy it from inside. Did you guys really think you had a chance against them? Not even your now defeated alliance could protect you. The morons, they instead send you to the front lines" Sasuke seemed angry "No one else could do it Naruto, no one else but me and I was disposed to everything. That's why I had to do this, that's why I left you and killed so many people, but now it's over"

"You… really did all of this for me ttebayo?"

"Remember when we were kids and Itachi tried to capture you? Since that moment I knew that I was gonna have to sacrifice a lot of things for you. But you're worth it and much more, all the the people I've killed I'll do it again, I have no regrets if that leads you to have a happy and normal life" Sasuke offered his hand to the blond.

"Naruto STOP" Sakura tried to incorporate when seeing that Sasuke offered his hand to help Naruto to stand up.

"It's OK Sakura-chan I told you Sasuke wasn't any criminal ttebayo, don't worry dattebayo"

"I didn't mean that" Sakura ran and pushed away Naruto "He's mine"

"What?! Enough Sakura-chan I won, Sasuke tell her I won, Sasuke's mine dattebayo"

"I love you Naruto" Sasuke said firmly and soft.

* * *

"Naruto wake up!" Shikamaru's voice woke up Naruto.

"What the…?" Naruto jumped disoriented "Was it all a dream?" Naruto saw the man in front of him and then he comprehended it "It was just a dream" He said disappointed and sad, and a part of him surprised, he forced to blame Sakura for saying those things tonight to dream of Sasuke in such a way.

"Wake up already and stop babbling, there's something important"

"Uh? What happens?" Naruto decided to ignore his dream for now and focus in reality.

"Kiba and his team are coming, for their speed I'll say it's important" Shikamaru bit himself his thumb "I hope these are good news"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto shippuden, the characters, locations or any of that. Kishimoto is the owner, as well as TV Tokyo. This fic is made for merely fun and recreation purposes; no money is gained from this.


	2. Last chance to save Naruto

Naruto was a Little tense for seeing Hinata, they haven't seen each other since Pain's attack on Konoha and her confession of course. He had hoped she had forgotten by now, but that was improbably, well he'll play fool or innocent.

And there she was, along with her partners Shino and Kiba, Naruto immediately noticed it, she was avoiding him, well that was good for him. Then he noticed something else, was Kiba giving him a wolfish grin? Naruto blushed slightly at Kiba's smile, now he remembered that Kiba had been acting rather strange, he invited him ramen and always smiled to him, they didn't even fight any more.

"Yo Naruto! We have come for you" Kiba greeted him.

"Damn Kiba, What is it this time?" Asked Shikamaru.

"We… really don't know" Kiba answered.

"We just got orders from headquarters requiring Naruto's presence at once, this mission was ranked as S" Shino added.

"What? Is Konoha being attacked? Is someone in trouble dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"It's more like they're protecting him, but why now? Something terrible must have happened" Shikamaru thought and then talked "Very well, we're moving. Naruto tell the others"

Naruto went first to Sakura "Wakattebayo"

"Oi Kiba" when Naruto was away, Shikamaru asked "Is Killer bee OR?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?"

"There's maybe more to this, did someone else received orders to find him? We are doing this in order to protect Naruto, right?"

"Impossible… You mean Naruto is in danger? You don't mean they captured Killer bee?"

"I was hopping you'd tell me, however that seems quite probable"

"Damn!" Kiba continued cursing "Sorry we don't have any more intel, we should tell Naru-"

"No" Shikamaru interrupted him "if there's something true to that, Naruto will put himself in danger trying to save everyone, we cannot risk exposing him"

"Tsk, I understand but this just doesn't seem right"

"Listen Kiba you appreciate Naruto right?" Shikamaru saw how Kiba went suddenly red "Then you'll protect him right?" Kiba colors went back to normal his face and sight was dead serious "right?"

"Right, I'd give my life protecting him"

"Then it's decided let's go already to headquarters"

* * *

"Gaara I still thinking this is too dangerous!" Temari and Kankuro were following the Kazekage "We are in the middle of a war, you know"

Gaara ignored his brothers and keep going.

"At least you could tell us what are you so worried about?" Temari asked.

"It's about Naruto"

"You don't think He'll go after Sasuke, right?" Kankuro deducted "After all?!"

"He could just be trying to save his friend" Temari added.

"I'm afraid Konoha won't be able to stop him, Naruto has stepped into darkness in his search for Sasuke, more than he notices" Gaara explained.

"While trying to save Sasuke from darkness, he has been swallowed as well. He really still doesn't have any friends, he has a lot of admirers, but not a true friend" Temari said sadly, a puzzled Kankuro gave her a look "That's what Shikamaru said anyway"

"But what do you try to do then?" Kankuro asked.

"Stop him" Gaara hesitated "From destroying himself"

* * *

Tsunade would never get used to Naruto's anger, after all she was the Hokage, she deserved some respect "My orders are final Naruto"

"But I cannot just go hide myself ttebayo, why did I train so hard dattebayo? I'm supposed to protect you all not the other way around!"

"Naruto I understand how you feel, but you must understand that this is a dire situation, this is not only for you, if Madara captures you it'll be the end of the world as we know it" Kakashi tried to control his student.

"You don´t understand anything dattebayo"

"Naruto!" Hokage yelled "Killer bee has been captured for Sasuke and you are the last jinchuriki, and you'll be treated like that"

Sakura observed in silent, she had never seen her sensei so tired and old, she had never thought Tsunade would say such things to Naruto, but they were in war and she was Hokage, such hard decisions have to be made.

Naruto felt his eyes turning red and he had to make an extra effort to contain the cry "But the war is almost won!" Naruto thought of how suddenly all the ninjas brought by the Edo tensei disappeared, since then there haven't been any reports on the enemy.

"And that careless thinking leads us to the capture of Killer bee" Kakashi countered Naruto "Sorry Naruto, but this time you have leave it to us, you have done more than well"

"But…"

"No excuses Naruto" Tsunade cut him.

"Na… Naruto try to calm yourself, we'll see this over quickly, why don't you try a little of this, you'll feel better" Sakura offered a cup of tea.

But Naruto threw it away despicably "This is like when you tried to feign your feelings Sakura-chan, I'm not idiot to ignore that you are trying to sedate me ttebayo!"

"Naruto I'm sorry" Kakashi used his sharingan "Impossible…" He attacked Naruto and disappeared "It was just a shadow clone!"

* * *

"Gaara! What are you doing here dattebayo?"

"Why the surprised face Naruto?" Gaara asked, his brother stepped down.

"You too are going to try to stop me ttebayo?"

"Most likely. If may I ask you something before?"

"What is it?"

"You must know that by now Killer bee must be dead, right? No… Are you pursuing Sasuke? Is that your true intention?"

"Sasuke, I know there's still light in him. Besides only I can stop him anyway"

"That's arrogant, Naruto. You understand what's at stake?"

"Gaara you must understand it. You command both respect and love from your country, but I…" Naruto gulped "Everyone thought of me as their inferior and now everyone thinks of me as their savior, their superior. Only Sasuke has treated me as an equal, that's why…" Gaara observed him quietly "I'm so sorry, really. I wish I could love back Hinata or that my love for Sakura were real. I even rather like Kiba, but I can't, my gut just can´t, my heart is not with me anymore. I… am so sorry"

"Impossible!" Gaara noticed it too late "Naruto you really…" Gaara attacked another shadow clone and went to search the real Naruto.


	3. Avanger

Naruto woke up, he barely remembered anything, then he remembered a fight with Madara, instantly He remembered everything, he had lost. He tried to free himself but something contained him, a powerful seal.

"It's useless Naruto, this is the end" Madara threw him in front of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path "Zetsu! Time to seal the Kyubi, I told you to be ready! Zetsu?"

Naruto shuddered and thought someway to escape, when he heard him.

It was Sasuke "A terrible disadvantage of have an army of clones is how vulnerable they are to a biologic attack"

"Sasuke… What are you doing here? What did you do? Weren't you supposed to be destroying Konoha now?"

"That can wait, this I couldn't miss. So how do you call yourself now? Traitor of the Uchiha" Sasuke's hate could be seen towards his eyes "I should call you the name that suits you best I guess, No? Tobi?"

"Tobi" a clone of Zetsu approached the shinobis, he looked really sick "Help us, he did something to us, to all of us, we…" the clone fell to the ground and started convulsing.

"So… this is how it's gonna be, fine then, let's finish it quickly" Tobi said.

Naruto saw the fight all along, Tobi, Madara o whoever was behind that mask must had be weakening because Naruto could free himself from the seal and just in time.

"This is the end" the masked man used amaterasu, Sasuke would no evade the attack in time.

"Sasuke!" Naruto couldn't create a clone in time neither, there was no other option, the boy stepped between the attack and Sasuke throwing him to the floor while taking the attack.

Sasuke reacted quickly and was able to remove amaterasu flames with his own sharingan.

After that they both started fighting, in the end it was a combination of rasengan and chidori what took the masked man down.

Sasuke and Naruto were panting, but it was all over, the masked man, the edo tensei and Kabuto, and the war. Naruto smiled, he could now take Sasuke back home, and then he run towards him hugging him "Sasuke! You… you save me! I knew you weren't bad dattebayo"

"Don't do that again" But Sasuke was still being the same and broke the embrace.

"But… I thought"

"You're lucky that I'm in need of you, otherwise…" Sasuke stepped toward the exit "I see that you still have a good healing factor, so let's go"

But that was only partial; there was a burn in Naruto's chest, more specifically in the area of the heart "What? Wait Sasuke teme! Where are you going?"

"Hurry up"

"What? What? You want me to come with you?" Naruto looked around and took an Akatsuki haori and followed Sasuke.

"As slow as ever, didn't you realize that this is not over yet" Sasuke said reaching the entrance, they were leaving "This is not over yet, and if I am to guess you don't want that ten tailed thing still there"

"That monster?" Naruto didn't seem to comprehend, then surprised asked "Are you going to destroy it?"

"That's the plan"

"Then, why are we leaving ttebayo?"

"It can't be destroyed by normal means, that's when you come in; we just need… a legendary weapon to do it"

"That's what we are searching" Sasuke affirmed it "Sasuke, is this true? You don't want no longer to destroy Konoha or our fight will come after this is complete?" Naruto voice was serious and mature as Sasuke had never listened.

"This is temporary, you're the only who can do it. When it's done we shall fight"

"Ah" Naruto responded sadly "You know I'm happy I can share a last mission with you" and smiled.

Sasuke paid no attention and continued going, it was almost midnight when they stopped, Naruto endured the pain of the burn and he didn't complain at all.

"What is it Sasuke? Why do we stop ttebayo?"

"Let me see your chest"

"Eh?" Naruto slightly blushed "What? Why?" Sasuke didn't answer and removed Naruto's haori by force "Ey! Teme what are you doing?" But Naruto stopped complained because of the pain.

"Baka, you should have told me your wound wasn't healing"

"It's OR dattebayo" Naruto's blush intensified "You don't need to worry about"

"There could still be micro flame there you know?"

"Eh?" Naruto was now scared.

"You reduced your speed. It'll be better if we rest now, anyway we're still far away"

Sasuke prepared the camp, Naruto felt strange "These are my last moments and I'm sharing them with him" He thought, he remembered Itachi last words.

**|flash back|**

"Naruto before I go I'd like to have a word with you"

"Um? What is it ttebayo?"

"You remember you once said you'd be a better brother to Sasuke than I am?"

Naruto's embarrassed "Well, yea about that…"

"You still caring for Sasuke?"

"What?... Of course dattebayo"

"Then may I ask you a favor, I know it's egotist and unfair but, Could you save Sasuke from darkness"

"Itachi…"

"I know you're the only one who can do it, I may try it as well now, but please promise me that you do everything in your power to save my brother"

"Ha" Naruto nodded.

"I leave it to you then, take care of Sasuke"

**|end flash back|**

"Oi usuratonkachi, are you listening?"

"Uh? Oh sorry" Naruto paid attention to Sasuke who was in front of him.

"Take you haori off, I won't repeat it again"

"What? I…"

"Don't give me that look you fool, this will cure the burn" Sasuke gave an unguent "You can cure yourself I hope"

"I…"

"What? Did you expect that I cured you usuratonkachi?"

"Sasuke teme I'll…"

Sasuke ignored him and continued talking "That's for sure leave a scar, even to you"

"This is actually the second"

"Hm?"

"The first is which you gave me" Naruto smiled lightly. Sasuke tried to make sense of what Naruto said, he didn't remember of leaving any scar on Naruto "It was right here, behind this one" Naruto put his hand on his heart.

"You betta sleep now, we'll be leaving by the sunrise"

"Won't you sleep ttebayo?"

"Later. Hurry up and go to sleep"

* * *

"Naruto wake up!" Sasuke violently pushed Naruto, it was almost sunrise.

"Whoa! What? What happens? Sasuke!" Naruto smiled, he thought that all had been just a dream.

"Baka! We're in danger"

"What? What is it ttebayo?"

"Some ninjas had found us, we betta take care of them now"

"Sasuke teme, you won't be thinking of killing them"

"What would you do?"

"I'll… I'll talk to them"

"Are you seriously that idiot usuratonkachi"

"It'll work ttebayo, you don't know them they're probably allies, you just have to hide"

"They may have a sensory ninja as well dobe"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing dattebayo, trust me Sasuke" and without saying more Naruto took the haori and went for the ninjas.

"That idiot hasn't changed a bit" Sasuke followed him trying to remain hidden.

"He's coming" Kiba told the others.

"He did manage to escape" Kurenai said "Shino, contact the other tell them we find him, ask for reinforcements immediately"

"Oi guys!" Naruto approached them.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata hugged him and started crying.

"Oi Hinata-chan, don't cry ttebayo, it's OR" Naruto hugged her back trying to comfort her.

"You really have us worried this one Naru" Kiba told him approaching them "I'm glad you're OK"

"Thanks dattebayo" Naruto could saw his eyes were red "Kurenai-sensei what a surprise"

"Why the surprise? There's much more now to protect, including you Naruto-kun" Kurenai stepped down calling Kiba with a sign "Uchiha Sasuke?"

"He's still there, no movements so far, I dunno what he's up to" Kiba angrily responded.

"Say Naruto, are you OK at all? How did you escape?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm OK actually that's what I wanted to talk about" Naruto smiled "You see I found Sasuke dattebayo, well it's more like he found me ttebayo, but anyway he just saved me and now we are going to finish this war ttebayo"

The face of everyone was priceless.

"Naruto… are you sure of what you're saying?" Kurenai dared to talk "You are not under any genjutsu, but…"

"This is a trap don't you see it" Kiba lost his nerve "And I know that you're listening you imbecile Uchiha, show your true colors, show yourself at once"

"How clever" Sasuke stepped in front of them.

"Sasuke" Kiba growled, Hinata gasped, Kurenai prepared herself, Shino arrived to see him and Naruto saw him supplicant

"What is it? Did you see a ghost?"

"I dunno what have you said to Naruto but it ends here, we'll not let you hurt him anymore" Kiba said fiercely.

"So overprotective! I didn't know you were into this kind of beasts" Sasuke provoked Kiba.

"Teme!" Kiba fell for it and attacked Sasuke.

"Kiba!" Kurenai tried to stop him but it was too late as Sasuke cut him transversally.

Naruto was frozen, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Shino helped Kiba who was bad injured, he was having problems breathing.

"Shino take care of Kiba" Kurenai ordered "_**Magen: Jigoku no mon no jutsu**_"

"You trying to trap me with genjutsu" Sasuke smiled arrogantly the sharingan shinned in his eyes when he opened them "How naive, _**Magen: Kyōten Chiten**_"

Kurenai was trapped in her own genjutsu and Sasuke took the chance to escape "Sasuke!" Naruto finally reacted.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata called him.

"Hinata, you have to let me go"

"But…"

"Please, I promise you everything will be OK, we're going to finish this war, I promise I'll come back dattebayo" Naruto took her hands on his own.

"No! I won't let you sacrifice yourself Naruto-kun"

"Please Hinata you have to trust me, you have to let me go"

"Hinata" Shino called his partner.

"Please" Naruto begged.

Hinata took a step down and still stood.

"Thank you"

Naruto managed to catch up with Sasuke "What took you so long usuratonkachi?"

"Sasuke teme, you almost kill Kiba!" Naruto attacked Sasuke.

"He'll survive" Sasuke dodge it.

"And attacked Kurenai-sensei" Naruto attacked him again.

This time Sasuke captured Naruto by his hand "If you didn't notice, they attacked me first. And let's leave something clear, I'm not your friend, nor I'll be, I won't return to Konoha and I still planning to destroy it, we just have an enemy in common and only together we'll be able to terminate it. Are we clear?"

Naruto freed himself, his eyes were red, but he refused to cry "Why are you so cold ttebayo?"

Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto just followed him in silence.


	4. Where is Sasuke ttebayo?

Naruto didn't say anything else during the rest of the travel, they have stopped to rest a little again, he decided that it was better try not to provoke the Uchiha "So… Sasuke what's this weapon we're searching? Where's it ttebayo?"

"We're not far"

"But What is it ttebayo? You can't just expect me to go because you say so dattebayo?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Oi… wait. This is… we're going to Konona" Naruto suddenly stopped "Sasuke teme what is it what you're planning?"

"I'm planning to kill some persons first"

"What? And you think I'll just follow you ttebayo?"

"And what will you do?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto attacked him, but he didn't move.

Naruto stopped just in time before hitting the Uchiha "What is it? Why did you stop?"

"Sasuke teme what don't you defend yourself?"

"Hmp" Sasuke smirked "It's much as I thought" Sasuke approached him and hugged the blond "Tell me Naruto, how far will you go for me?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto was fiercely blushing, then he saw his eyes, those beautiful black and red eyes and hugged Sasuke back "Come back with me, please"

"Yea, sure and we'll act like nothing happened"

"Yea" Naruto hadn't noticed the genjutsu at work.

"I need to prove you loyal" Sasuke broke the embrace "Go to Konoha, there you will find a konuichi named Karin, she will take you to me again"

"What? But what are you-" then the illusion disappeared and he was alone. Naruto just wondered how many time he had been under the genjutsu.

* * *

"Enough! Stop crying already Naruto" Sakura and Naruto were discussing in the Hokage office, Naruto returned after all and told them about his plan to help Sasuke.

"But it was my fault Sakura-chan I shouldn't have let him go"

"You were quite lucky to escape, Naruto" Tsunade entered the room, alongside the other kages.

"You brat, I'll kill you myself" the Raikage stepped towards Naruto menacing him and the punching him in the face.

"RAIKAGE I SHOULD REMIND YOU YOUR PLACE HERE! DON'T EVEN TOUCH NARUTO AGAIN" Tsunade angrily stopped the man.

"This idiot would have us all dead just for his foolishness"

"I'm sure Naruto was captured against his will, Why would you think otherwise?" Gaara joined the fight.

The Raikage ignored them both and spoke directly to Naruto "You spoiled brat, didn't you call yourself a friend of my brother? And now you're fraternizing with the very man who killed him?"

"Sasuke didn't kill him ttebayo" Naruto finally responded.

"So you admit that you were with him, you fag" Raikage countered.

"Raikage-san Do not prove my patience" Tsunade was quite angry by now.

"Yare, yare I think we all should relax a little, after all we don't want to start another war without even finishing this one" Tsuchikage tried to calm down everyone.

"Hmp… One wonders, all of this for a young lad" Mizukage was observing Naruto "Well such a bright lad, at least. The pretty ones are always the first ones to go… What would happen to the tailed beast if the Jinchuriki died? Would the tailed beast die too? Would that stop Madara's plan?"

"That's an interesting thought" Raikage agreed.

"NO" Hokage punched the wall.

"You do need to choose more carefully your words Mizukage, the alliance cannot linger in these moments" Gaara talked.

"The true is that we don't have any back up plan, Kazekage" Tsuchikage was talking again "We should be prepared in case there no more choices"

"There are always better choices than sacrifice an innocent" Tsunade answered.

"And what's better Hokage-san sacrifice one life or thousands? We are in war if you hadn't noticed" Raikage was already planning.

"That's not true ttebayo" Naruto even smiled saying this.

"What? What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura, who couldn't get out of there, confused asked.

"The war is over dattebayo" Naruto wondered how could he have forgotten, that was the greatest new to tell all his friends and partners, but with Sasuke's departure he forgot about all "Sasuke did it, we killed that masked man, he even somehow killed all those Zetsu creatures dattebayo"

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement, but after hearing it, caution and mistrust came to everyone.

"What are you saying Naruto?" the Hokage asked.

"It's true, Sasuke was fighting in our side all this time ttebayo"

"What is the meaning of this Hokage, I demand a clarification! Are you protecting that assassin now?" Raikage was angrier than before.

"Naruto may need to rest instead of having this conversation, anyway our priority is to protect him until we can determinate our next step, isn't it?" Gaara suggested.

"Hmp… the things one have to hear" Tsuchikage almost laughed at Naruto's words.

"Sakura take Naruto to the basement, there he will rest and-" Tsunade ordered.

"That won't happen without a proper guard… for Naruto's sake of course" Mizukage interrupted.

"Indeed. I'll tell Temari and Kankuro to _guard_ him too" Gaara added.

"What is all of this about guys?" Naruto shouted "Don't I have a say in this at all? Didn't you just hear me? We should be celebrating, retiring our troops, telling the people that it's over, we should spread the message of peace, we should be eating ramen ttebayo. But you're already at each other throats. Is this how you'll honor the memory of your brother Raikage-sama"

"You imbecile brat, how you dare-"

"Enough" Gaara commanded everyone "It's enough we won't solve anything now, let's just focus in the matter of protect the jinchuriki, if you don't believe inhim, then our priority is still that"

* * *

Naruto felt like a criminal, caged and confined "Oi who's turn now in guard? Can we play a guessing game ttebayo?" it had been just a night, and he had already tried everything to scape, but there was some powerful seal and something that stopped him from using his chakra.

"Shut up" so it was not from Konoha.

Naruto wished to have remained slept, at least there he could be happy. He dreamed of what could have been a different life for them, not being shinobis, attending university, Tasuma once told him about it, it was like school but for engineers, architects, medics and the like.

**|Dream flash back|**

"Damn I'm tired" Naruto fall over a sofa "Kakashi-sensei tell us of another test for next week"

"Don't forget your practice with Guy-sensei tomorrow, he really wants to win that championship" Sasuke stood in front of him with dinner in his hand.

"Damn I forgot to buy us dinner, sorry ttebayo… Is that ramen?"

"Hmp… What would you do without me?"

"I cannot live without you ttebayo"

The boys finished dinner and then they played xbox, as Sasuke was losing he started kissing Naruto's neck, the blond protested "Damn" then he moaned "You know that's trap Sasuke teme"

"Oh, is that so?" Sasuke took his chance and finished Naruto in the game.

"I didn't tell you stop dattebayo" Naruto turned off the game and leaned toward Sasuke "If this sofa could talk…"

"Maybe he'd ask us to kill instead of another session of our games on it" Sasuke embraced Naruto and kissed him.

After a couple of hours they just fell slept in the sofa, naked, with Naruto resting on Sasuke's chest in a warm embrace.

**|End dream flash back|**

"You should stop thinking of him" it was Kakashi who talked through the door.

"Eh?" Naruto was embarrassed as if he was just being seen like in the dream "Ka… Kakashi-sensei you were seeing my dream?"

"You should really stop thinking of him Naruto" Kakashi decided to better not wonder why would Naruto ask that.

"Kakashi-sensei you have to believe me, I swear I'm telling the true ttebayo. I even have this direction so you can check it out by yourselves, there you'll find the bodies, everything"

Kakashi sighed "I'll tell Hokage-sama, hopefully she can have someone to take a look at it. And… Naruto"

"Yea?"

"I'm so sorry it had to come to this"

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei everything will be fine ttebayo, we'll have Sasuke back in no time dattebayo" Naruto smiled.

* * *

"Ah… it feels like weeks ttebayo"

"It's only been a day Naruto" Sai was visiting his friend "So, I heard the Raikage finally catch you both, fags" Sai said without meaning offending.

And Naruto knew it but he still didn't like to be called that "Shut up Sai"

"But I have a question, You're the uke right?"

"Get out of here, now!"

"No need to be so upset, after all 87.9% of the market prefers the SasuNaru than the NaruSasu, by the way Have you talked with the woman from Sasuke's team?"

"Is she here?"

"Of course, I presume you want to get details of Sasuke's past three years"

"Sai… You'll help me right"

"Why not? I could get extra material"

"You're not allowed to spy"

"Well that's no fun, but I guess that I have to do it for the sake of friendship or something, right? Besides it's not like if you're going to escape or anything"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence ttebayo" Naruto said sarcastically "But Sai… Could I ask you something? Do you believe me? Don't think I haven't seen the faces of the other on me when I told them about Sasuke, like if I've a terminal decease or something"

"I believe you" Sai said simply.

"Really ttebayo?"

"Of course, you have that bright that you only have when you see him. And you were actually kind of happy, which lead me to believe that Sasuke wasn't disappointed for your penis from which I deduced you're the uke"

"Just shut up Sai!"

Sai helped Naruto out of his prisson, then they both went in search of the konouichi.

"There we are" Sai said stoping in front of a door.

"Now forgive me for this ttebayo" Naruto knocked out Sai "Good. Now…" Naruto opened the door where the konuichi were.

"I've already told them everything I know and I won't help you find Sasuke-kun or any of the others-" when she saw who had in front of her "You…"

"Don't worry my name is-"

Then Naruto was slapped "I know who you are Uzumaki"

"What…? What the hell? Why you-"

"You're the one responsible, it's your fault that Sasuke-"

"Shut it, we don't have much time" Naruto created a clone and the clone transformed in Karin "Now, we're gonna get out of here ttebayo and you will help me find Sasuke, OK?"

"And why should I help you? You-" that instant Karin detected a familiar chakra "You… What have you done Naruto?"

"What… What…? I didn't do it ttebayo"

"Why is Sasuke here?"


	5. The quickening

"What do you mean Sasuke is here ttebayo?"

"That's what I mean, you baka!" Karin hit Naruto in the head "And he's fighting"

"What? He wouldn't… Please I beg you take me to him, We must stop him ttebayo"

Karin waited; she just stood there without say anything and finally sighed "OK, but only because I have to slap Sasuke as well"

* * *

Sasuke knocked down the last ambu following him, but he stopped, even if he was far away from Konoha, he now had a group in front of him.

"Too bad Konoha softened, but in the end it had to come to this for them to understand how dangerous you are, how many did you kill?" the Mizukage stood in front of him alongside the Raikage and the Tsuchikage.

"Does that even matter, it ends here that's what matters" the Raikage interrupted.

"So we should stop him ourselves, it seems it'd be a waste to send the others to fight him" Tsuchikage prepared himself to fight.

"I'll kill him" Raikage took the initiative.

* * *

Naruto and Karin were running the fastest they can, with the help of Karin they managed to escape Konoha without being detected.

"Sasuke why? Why do you do this ttebayo"

"Hmp… You of all persons should know it" Karin said angrily.

"What are you talking about dattebayo?"

"Quit the act, I pretty much know why you continue stalking on Sasuke"

"I don't STALK Sasuke ttebayo"

"You may say that to yourself, but the truth is that you can't stand your guilt"

"I…- what?"

"You perfectly know that when kids you were always pestering Sasuke, instead of being a true friend you always rivaled him and fought against him, you scared him away"

"That's nonsense" Naruto almost fell from a tree "Sasuke and I share a special bond"

"And yet you're the first one to negate it" Karin said with a rare expression "And don't you dare tell me you don't love him, because I see it like your chakra, this is part of my Kekkei Genkai too"

"I don't love Sasu-"

"SEE, that's what I'm talking about you may had broken his heart back then, you baka; I saw it the very first time I met Sasuke-kun, he was all broken, it was your fault Naruto there's no other explanation"

"I… I'll do it right this time… I promise… I'll… I'll save Sasuke-kun dattebayo"

Karin noted the change in the boy and she smiled, then she felt them "Quickly Naruto you have to do something, there are three kages fighting Sasuke right now"

"Damn, I'm sorry ttebayo. You'll catch us later right?"

"Go Naruto"

* * *

Naruto arrived to where the Kages were fighting. The Raikage was unconscious, he had lost a hand and a leg, another ninja was attending him. Tsuchikage had various wounds and seemed tired. Mizukage was still standing with lesser wounds, she was preparing an attack "This is it _**Futton: Kōmuryu no Jutsu**_" a great dragon of vapor attacked Sasuke dissolving his susanoo.

"Sasuke" Naruto created a massive wave of clones to defend his friend. Sasuke was barely standing.

"Impossible" the Mizukage was shocked "Naruto we must finish him now, he killed all the olders of Konoha, he even destroyed the Hokage monument!"

"Sorry, but you must pass through me for that" Naruto created even more clones to defend their way out.

"Don't let them escape" Tsuchikage angrily ordered.

But it was pointless, Naruto took Sasuke on his arms and then both escaped.

* * *

"Naruto no baka! I should be the one taking care of Sasuke!" Karin went into the tent where they were.

"I thought you said you hate Sasuke-kun ttebayo"

"That's… that has nothing to do with this you morrow… it's… it's just because I'm the medic ninja" Karin was speechless.

"You're also the sensorial ninja it's more important that you guard the camp ttebayo"

"Hmp, I have to do it all myself" Karin went out cursing.

Naruto continued to tend Sasuke, he was cleaning his wounds when the Uchiha woke up "What are you doing?"

"Isn't that obvious? You baka" Naruto answered "You lied to me, you said we were going to finish the war, kill the ten tailed" Naruto started yelling.

"And that's what we're gonna do. I only needed to take care of some things first. Nevertheless, you came, why did you come? Were you willing to kill in my sake? Naruto what is it to you?"

"I… I couldn't leave you alone. You're good, Sasuke-kun, aren't you?" Naruto eyes were hopeful, bright and there were tears in them.

"You know that this is going to ruin any prospective of being Hokage, right?"

"I don't care any longer ttebayo" Naruto continued attending Sasuke, now bandaging his feet "You're not alone Sasuke, You have me and I only have you" Then Naruto kissed his forehead "Now we're finished you should rest, so we can move tomorrow, don't worry Sasuke-kun I'll take care of you, from now on I won't longer negate the truth"

Sasuke didn't know how to react, the first thing he remembered was when Itachi used to promise him something, he remembered when Itachi died too, then his mother and finally when he protected Naruto against Haku and why the hell was he addressing him Sasuke-kun? "Naruto baka… You still the same after all these years, you're the one who needs to be protected" Sasuke said to himself as Naruto had already left.

* * *

"I was talking to Sasuke-kun ttebayo, you should mind your own business" Naruto and Karin were discussing while Sasuke leaded the way.

"Sasuke is more of my team than yours Naruto no baka, don't you think you have any rights over him"

"Will you two just shut up" Sasuke said tiredly "We are here"

The ninjas went into one of Orochimaru's hideout, they were greeted for Juugo and Suigetsu.

"It was about time" Suigetsu greeted first "Oh I see you brought company… Karin. I thought we finally got rid of her"

"Suigetsu teme how dare you! Sasuke himself went to Konoha only to rescue me"

While the couple fought Juugo helped Sasuke "Sasuke are you OR?"

Naruto immediately went through the ninjas to help Sasuke instead "I'll do it ttebayo"

"And this must be Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you" though there wasn't any nice in Juugo's voice.

"Kukuku I'm happy that you finally arrived Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru laughed and greeted him.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, Orochimaru was in front of him, and he was alive, this was no Edo-tensei, he instinctually protected Sasuke stepping between the Uchiha and Orochimaru " You monster! You'll never have Sasuke ttebayo!"

"Kukuku as lively as always, Naruto-kun" everyone was sort of awkward for Naruto's behavior.

"It's ok Naruto, I revived him in order to help us" Sasuke pulled Naruto from his shoulder.

"Orochimaru-sama what a surprise to see thou here! I thought thou were sealed, actually twice" Karin greeted him.

"No one can stop me my dear Karin, I see that you already met your cousin"

"Cousin?"

"Naruto-kun of course"

"What? Are we related?" Karin and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"Kukuku but if you even share the same Kekkei Genkai, Naruto-kun can feel someone's darkness and light and you can feel their emotions. Actually Naruto-kun should be able to feel everyone else chakra as well but I guess he's just too stupid"

"Who are you calling stupid ttebayo you snake crazy maniac?"

"Orochimaru, I've changed of mind, I'll do it myself" Sasuke interrupted.

"Oh, is that it then?" Orochimaru expected something from Sasuke but at his silence he stepped down going away "Then sent Naruto-kun to the lab, we'll need to start at once"

* * *

"This may hurt a little" Orochimaru approached with a syringe in his hand to Naruto.

"No way I'm letting you close with that dattebayo"

"Kukuku you haven't changed a bit Naruto-kun" Orochimaru put away the syringe "Tell… have you learned why Sasuke-kun, using his free will, came to me years ago?"

"Because his search of power ttebayo" Naruto saddened.

"Wrong" Orochimaru smiled "Sasuke-kun came to me out of fear"

Orochimaru now had all the attention of the boy "Itachi…"

"Wrong again Naruto-kun" Orochimaru advanced to him "He greatly feared to loss someone loved again, to experience the death of his family other time, you know who am I talking about?"

"Then… he felt it too, our bond… it was real ttebayo"

"Naruto-kun you're right. That's why Sasuke-kun tried so hard to be evil and cut that bond with you" Orochimaru laughed "A very childish mechanism of defense, but Sasuke-kun has matured a lot, too bad It can't be said the same of you"

"Damn snake no-" Orochimaru saw an opening and he exploited it injecting Naruto who screamed "THAT'S unfair. Tsunade-bachan never uses injections ttebayo"

Orochimaru sighed "I really don't understand Sasuke-kun sometimes. Now let's get back to work as long as that thing it's alive we cannot rest. I'll create now the ultimate weapon"

"So this Ultimate weapon, what it has to do with me anyway? What is this compatibility test you're running?"

"He didn't tell you… of course" Orochimaru seemed to reason more than pay attention to the blonde "This could get interesting"

"What is it? What didn't he tell me ttebayo?"

"Naruto-kun let me explain you some things" Orochimaru needed time to the experiment to work anyway "You know how another's chakra can only be manipulated with one's chakra?"

"Sure ttebayo" Naruto answered nervous, the last thing he thought he had to face was an exam.

"For example Akatsuki extracted the chakra of the jinchurikis using the combined chakra of all the members to control such an immense power and seal it into the ten-tailed statue. Few people could do such a thing anyway, now imagine the inverse process to extract all the combined chakra of the jinchurikis from the ten tailed, only a jinchuriki could manage it and risking his life"

"I knew it! You want to create a super jinchuriki ttebayo"

"Damn, everyone gets so carried away in the last moments. Such amount of chakra would kill anyone and the tailed beasts would be freed or killed in the process, I can't predict. But a least the ten tailed would be destroyed"

"Wait… then… that means…"

"Kukuku I see you finally understand it, however it's too late" Some snakes coming from god knows where attached and captured Naruto "I'll inform Sasuke-kun you're ready"

"Let go, you damn snake crazy" Orochimaru wasn't around any more.

"Naruto" it was Sasuke, Naruto froze "Stay still, I'm gonna need you to lend me your chakra, the nine tailed" Sasuke removed the clothes and put his hand on Naruto's chest "Now this may be hard for you, so try to focus, you only need to let my chakra into you, DON'T FIGHT IT, DON'T REJECT IT"

"Sasuke…" Naruto could felt it, he thought "Sasuke's inside me… that's kinda wrong at many levels, but I like it, your chakra is warmer than before is not more the cold killer sensation, this is the Sasuke I know from kids" he felt Sasuke's chakra invading all his body in no time.

Sasuke seemed surprised then He smiled "Damn Naruto, I suspected this would be pretty easy for you, but this… I just didn't expect you to be so… receptive" then Naruto could swear that there was a smile for a second in Sasuke "So kindly welcoming"

"OI NARUTO-BOY STOP THIS GUY RIGHT NOW" It was the Kiuby talking from inside to Naruto.

"Don't interfere beast" Sasuke activated his sharingan and Naruto only heard his voice.

"I never tell you I always thought your eyes are so cool when you use the sharingan, since the first time I saw them in you, I always wanted to have those as well"

"Hmp… even if you were an Uchiha you'll never awake them usuratonkachi"

"Je you probably right ttebayo, you know now why I been chasing you, Don't you? Now that you're inside me, you can feel it too, right Sasuke? All this is for you, and you just have to claim it dattebayo" Naruto's voice was soft and his expresion was tender.

"Stop it Naruto"

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you Sasuke" Naruto fainted.

Sasuke stood for a few minutes, then he finally completed the transference "I wish I could have something to give to you Naruto, but I'm afraid all I have left is this cursed hate, I'll give the only thing I can leave" Sasuke kissed Naruto "My life"

Sasuke went out of the lab "Suigetsu is the team ready?"

"All ready Sasuke, at your signal we go"

"Karin and Juugo they still don't know right?"

"I haven't told a word"

"Make sure they're ok and… help Naruto back to Konoha"

"Right Sasuke"

* * *

"Times to come seems that'll be too still and quiet, without a war there'll be no advances in science, medicine nor ninjutsu; I'll have it pretty boring... I wonder Naruto-kun, will you give anything for Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru laughed, in the shadows of the lab he was preparing a ninja seal.


	6. The end of the war

"Sasuke!" Naruto was running the fastest he could, but it was useless somehow he couldn't advance "Sasuke!" Sasuke turned back to see him one last time and he disappeared devoured by darkness.

Naruto woke up, he was in Orochimaru's hideout, in the lab. He felt bad, as if he hasn't eaten for weeks and has been slept for days. "Tsk Sasuke… why always you have to suffers this kind of stuff"

**|Flashback|**

"You sure Kakashi-sensei?"

"It seems so, it's more like a memory what Itachi gave you, ok once I liberate it you'll see it once and then it'll disappear, so be ready it could contain invaluable info"

"I'm ready ttebayo"

"Kai"

Naruto felt a sudden nimbleness and then nothing at all, he was Itachi, he had in front of him little Sasuke, Naruto remembered when this happened "You lack hatred" "You've become too soft and complacent foolish little brother, way too much comfort" he saw Naruto contained by Kisame "I'll let you remember the path you must follow" the sharingan tormented Sasuke endlessly "Hmp, it doesn't seem enough" Itachi heard Naruto's yelling "I see… I think we should include a new scenario" Itachi gave him more nightmares now with Naruto's death added, after he was finished Sasuke seemed catatonic, he only thought "Sasuke, I leave it to you, grow stronger, revenge the Uchiha clan for what I did… I'm sorry… Naruto-kun, he'll take care of you"

"So? Naruto what did you see?"

"It was nothing… sorry Kakashi-sensei"

**|End flashback|**

"Sasuke, why do you sacrifice? Why always has to be you? Why can't I never save you?" Naruto started crying.

"Kukuku it may be not too late Naruto-kun"

"Orochimaru!" Naruto quickly stood up "You bastard… you send Sasuke to his death"

"Yare, yare it's almost as if you have said that you don't care about the ten tailed beast any longer, but if you calm down, I could help you save Sasuke-kun"

"You baka, why should I trust you ttebayo?"

"You couldn't defeat me when you had the Kyubi, what do you think you can do right now kid? You want to play smart? Fine… I want you out, both of you, out of the Shinobi world, out forever!" Orochimaru throw a scroll to Naruto "That scroll contains a powerful seal, it'll allow you to seal Sasuke's chakra"

Naruto froze in surprise "Why would I want to do that to Sasuke dattebayo?"

"To give him a better life, another chance, doesn't he deserve it? You'll recover the Kyubi chakra and destroy the ten tailed and seal Sasuke, so he can start again" But Orochimaru was already plotting "And then with you dead and Sasuke weakened I can finally own him, but you'll never find out ne Naruto-kun, this jutsu will also seal his memories forever"

"You… how can I trust you at all?"

"It seems like you have no other choice Naruto-kun"

"I'll save Sasuke this time"

"You don't seem to understand. Let me explain it to you, Sasuke-kun has extracted a portion of the Kyubi's chakra in order to destroy the ten tailed beast by extracting the other bijus, Sasuke-kun had never been this strong. You won't defeat him at your current level"

"I…"

"It wouldn't be the first time you fail Naruto-kun, remember the first time, when he abandoned Konoha, remember why did you fail? You weren't strong enough" Orochimaru manipulated Naruto's feelings, he knew how to get the best out of the boy, he had already provoked him once "But this time will be fatal, just take the seal with you and use as you see fit, in case you are out of alternatives. Or would you risk Sasuke-kun wellbeing? Just for your stubbornness"

"But… there must be another way, if we all join forces we can destroy that monster dattebayo!"

"Certainly, if we have the time, but as we talk here, Sasuke and his team must be already arriving to the Akatsuki hideout, you were slept about 5 hours, Sasuke-kun life has started his countdown" Orochimaru had him, after all he was easy to influence, to control if Sasuke was in the line "Sasuke-kun will sacrifice himself in order to protect Konoha as his brother did, even if the others don't recognize him and he's marked as a traitor forever… But more interesting… Will you let him go Naruto-kun?"

Naruto only yelled at the sannin and went out running the fastest he could, he couldn't felt Sasuke, that worried him much.

* * *

Naruto stepped in the hideout, he saw the others defeated but mostly safe, Sasuke was impaling the monster with his sword, but it seemed like something else was going on, the ten tailed beast was paralyzed and there was some strange chakra coming out of it, flowing through the sword into Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke" Naruto jumped into the monster and approached Sasuke, but a strong chakra repel him sending him flying away "What the hell, what a strength it punched me away with its mere chakra"

"Naruto go away" Sasuke was covered by the susanoo, but only the aura remained without the freak skeleton.

"Sasuke I won't let you sacrifice yourself"

"So what? Are you gonna let this thing walk freely destroying the world?"

"Let me do it ttebayo, you have to live"

"I'm sorry Naruto, for all the pain I inflicted you. Good bye" Sasuke pulled the sword out of the ten tailed and more chakra came out.

"Sasuke" Naruto screamed in terror as he threw himself in a desperate last intent to save his Sasuke "You don't have to do it alone, then. I'm here for you" Naruto took the sword placing his hands over Sasuke's, helping him "We'll go together" Naruto smiled to the raven, and for the first time Sasuke corresponded him.

* * *

There was a great explosion of chakra and then it was all over.

Leaf and Sand ninjas arrived at the place, they found nothing but a devastated zone where the fight took place.

"Search all over the place, all sensory ninjas come to report" Shikamaru commanded everyone forces "Hinata any sign of life?" Hinata only negated without saying anything "Hana had the boys found something?"

"Not yet Shikamaru, there seem to be some ninjas but they are covering their way"

"Well that must be the sensory ninja that escaped, we presumed Naruto is with she, so as long as you could tell me she is alive, Naruto might as well be"

"Oi guys!" Kiba called the others from far "Come quickly"

"What the…?" Shikamaru and everyone was impressed by the sight, the ten tailed beast laid slain in a crater formed for a jutsu.

"He did it! Naruto really did it!" Kiba started celebrating.

"With this the war is really over, the others defeated Madara finally sealing him, we've finally confirmed the masked man dead along with the Zetsu army, we… we have won" Temari could barely contain her cry.

"But Naruto-kun… where is he?" Hinata asked.

"He must be alive" Kiba immediately answered "He probably is on his way back to Konoha, we must give him a hero welcome"

All the other started celebrated, joy exploded as a Deidara's bomb, but those close to Naruto weren't all happy, Kiba was kind of nervous but he smiled and laughed with the others, Hinata was really worried, Shikamaru was immersed in himself thinking "Well we have to go with this for now, Shino inform the headquarters of what we found"

"Shikamaru!" Ino and Choji called his friend.

"Tsk it was too good to be true" Shikamaru and the others went to their partners "What is it?"

"We found this" Choji showed a Konoha protector but the symbol of Konoha was crossed out.

"This is… Sasuke-kun" Hinata seemed to recognize it.

"Look here is another one" Hana took the other one.

Kiba took it and smelled it "It's… his, it's Naruto's" Kiba saw the dark looks on the others faces "He… he must lost it during the fight"

"Kiba" Ino tried to comfort the boy.

"You can't give up that easy, he is alive I tell you" Kiba yelled.

"He is not" Karin stood in front of then.

"What?" Kiba reacted angry.

The others menaced her "Where did she come from?" Shikamaru thought "Did you see anything? You were fighting?"

"Fighting? You don't fight a monster like that, or interfere in a fight of monsters like those. He, Naruto, and Sasuke-kun…" Karin started crying.

"No" Hinata and Kiba both started crying "You're lying" Kiba shout at her.

"Kiba" Shino put his hand in Kiba's shoulder trying to control him.

"This is bad… you have to come with us, don't worry I promise we'll let you go, just help us clear all this out" Shikamaru commanded, then a medic sand ninja helped the pink headed girl.

* * *

It's been two years, and the tensions between the nations haven't calmed, the war was over, Naruto was recognized as a hero of Konoha and a memorial to him was constructed as well as for the kages.

"He's in a better place now" Tsunade and Sakura were visiting his monument.

Sakura put some white flowers in there "It's like a bad dream, I still hoping one of these mornings listening him shouting Sakuraaa-chan, it's Sasuke's fault but it's also mine"

"Don't torment yourself Sakura, he sacrificed himself in order to protect us all, at any rate I should be the one to blame, as I failed to protect him, as I fail to protect his dream"

"Sensei… is the situation really bad? I hear rumors of Orochimaru is alive and pushing the gears of war"

"We'll solve it, no matter what came to us, all of us we'll fight it together, it's the least we could do for him"


	7. Epilogue

They shared a kiss, it was almost like a dream, Naruto could barely believe it.

They had established outside the rainbow village in a little house in the middle of the forest, they hunt and sell the animals in the village, life was good and simple.

"Oi Naruto!" Sasuke called the blond "Happy birthday" Sasuke leaned toward Naruto and kissed him again.

"Sasuke…" Naruto tried to dissimulate his blush "I… I mean… where's my present ttebayo?"

"Hmp" Sasuke grinned "I'll give it to you this night"

"What?" Naruto blush intensified "Why?"

"Our guests are here" Sasuke left the boy a little anxious and went to open the door.

"Sasuke!" Karin hugged the raven greeted him "It's been a while"

"Oi Karin, if you forgot I'm the boy of the birthday" Naruto greeted the pink headed girl.

"Naruto congratulations" Juugo carried a birthday cake and smiled at the boys.

"Happy birthday Naru!" Suigetsu approached the boy to hug him.

* * *

They had a nice party; it ended until midnight when their friends left the couple alone.

"This has been my best birthday dattebayo, thank you Sasuke-kun" Naruto cheek kissed his boyfriend.

They were both in the sofa, Naruto resting over Sasuke "Tell me again the story, usuratonkachi"

"Yea ttebayo, when I saved you from those dangerous ninjas-"

"No, I mean the real story"

"Eh… yea that's what I'm talking about ttebayo, jejeje"

"Is that so? The name Orochimaru or Leaf village doesn't mean anything to you?"

Naruto froze "Where do you hear those?"

"You've been lying to me for a long time Naruto" Naruto felt a sudden panic "This is no tattoo, this is a shinobi seal, to seal chakra, memories too?"

"I… I don't know what are you talking-"

"Don't lie Naruto, I remembered all. Karin using her hiding jutsu, Juugo and Suigetsu taking us out of there and you sealing my memories and chakra"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry… I… when do you-"

"Just recently, why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry, it was the only way… I didn't want to lose you again… I-"

Sasuke then hugged Naruto, who almost cried, putting Naruto's head on his chest "I mean why did you sacrifice all that just for me?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto cried and hugged back the other boy "I love you, Sasuke, I love you too much"

"I love you Naruto. I will make it up, for your friends, the village, your dreams, all you left"

"You're my friend, you're my dream Sasuke"

Sasuke put a collar with the Uchiha emblem in the neck "From now on, we'll be together"

The boys finally fell tired of the day, Naruto could finally slept loved and peacefully without any fear, in the arms on his Sasuke.


End file.
